Dessert Before Dinner
by Agreene
Summary: Conner and Kira get in a quick roll in the hay before dinner. His mother is cooking dinner down the hall. Will they get caught?


Dessert Before Dinner

_Notes: Takes place after the Ocean's Alert episode. Conner and Kira are already dating._

The day had ended on a great note. The rangers defeated yet another of Messogog's monsters and saved a young actress and the world. Conner was in his car driving to his house. Kira his girlfriend is seated in the passenger side the car. She was pissed at Conner for gawking over that actress. Conner's mother invited Kira over for dinner. Kira didn't know if she could stomach dinner while still pissed at Conner. Conner noticed her silence. He decided to speak.

"Hey, you ok?" He asked her.

"I'm not talking to you." Kira said with her arms crossed.

"Why? What did I do?"

"Gawking over that stupid actress Valentina." Kira said with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Come on." Conner said smirking. "I wasn't gawking over her."

"Yes you were. Your damn tongue was hanging out of your mouth." Kira said fuming.

"No it wasn't." Conner continued to tease his girlfriend. He knew how to push her buttons.

"Conner, your tongue hung out so long you could lick your own face." Kira said as Conner giggled.

"Kira, I was messing around. She's not my type." He said smirking. Kira rolled her eyes.

"What is your type?" Kira asked.

"I like cute musicians who are spunky and hot." Conner said smiling as Kira's frown turned into a smile.

"Oh and who might this be?"

"Well she's an upcoming singer song writer who just happens to be the sexiest girl in school." Conner said as Kira rolled her eyes. "Ok, that was corny. But you are the sexiest girl in school." Conner said as his car pulled up to his house.

"You're just saying that because I was made at you." Kira said smiling. He put stopped the car in the drive way.

"No. I mean it. I think you're so hot." Conner said leaning over and kissing Kira's lips.

"MMM. Lucky for you you're cute." She said as they kissed again.

"Let's go inside." Conner said as they both got out of the car and headed into the house. "Mom, I'm home." Conner said as he and Kira entered the kitchen.

"Hey honey." Mrs. McKnight said kissing her son on the cheek. "Hello Kira."

Hi Mrs. McKnight. How are you?" Kira asked politely.

"I'm fine sweetie how are you." Mrs. McKnight asked smiling at her. She liked Kira because Kira always makes him study. She keeps him grounded.

"I'm fine. Thank you for inviting me to dinner."

"You're welcome here anytime." Mrs. McKnight said. Kira smiled. "Listen, dinner won't be ready for a couple of hours."

"We'll study in my room." Conner said smiling.

"You'll study in the living room." Mrs. McKnight said smiling. "Nice try."

"Ok." Conner said. "Come on Kira." Both entered the living room. Conner turned on the television. Conner's mother got started on cooking dinner. The living is down the hall from the kitchen. Conner and Kira sat close to each other. Conner leaned into Kira kissing her neck. Kira giggled at the fact that his kisses were tickling her neck.

"Stop Conner, you're mom is down the hall." Kira said smirking. She liked it when he kissed and sucked on her neck.

"My mom's down the hall. She won't know." Conner said kissing Kira's neck again. She pushed him back. "What?"

"We have to study." Kira said as both began removing their books from their backpacks. Forty five minutes passes. Conner and Kira are studying when Conner gets bored. Kira notices him putting his books to the side. "What's the matter?"

"I'm bored." He said kissing her neck again. Kira giggled again. "I want you." Conner said kissing Kira who returned the gesture.

"I want you to. We can't do it right here." She said.

"Meet me in the bathroom." Conner said to her before getting up and heading into the bathroom.

"What?" Kira asked.

"Just do it." He said then running down the hall. His mother's back was turned so she didn't him run to bathroom. Kira waited for a moment before getting off the couch and making her way to the bathroom slipping past Mrs. McKnight. She opened up the bathroom door to find Conner standing there with a smirk on his face. "Why did you want to meet in the bathroom?" She asked him whispering.

"It's the best place for us to get in a quickie." Conner said smirking.

"Conner, I don't think that's a good idea." Kira said. Conner went up to her and wrapped his arms around her waste.

"Listen, once my mom gets cooking in the kitchen, it's hard to stop her. Moments from now she's going to turn on the radio and start to hum to some stupid song. She doesn't like to be disturbed so we're in the clear." Conner said as Kira smiled. They began kissing deeply. Conner slid his tongue in Kira's mouth. The intense kiss is causing his jeans to tight. Kira notices this and begins to massage his prick through his pants. "That feels so good." He said. Kira smirked. She began to undo the button on Conner's jeans then the zipper. She pulls his pants down to his ankle exposing his rock hard cock. Kira was amazed at how big he is. He pulled her to the toilet seat. Conner put the lid down so that he could sit on it. Kira removes her panties without from under her black skirt. She undoes the buttons to her yellow blouse exposing her see through yellow bra. She unfastens the button in the front of her bra. Her tits spring to life. Kira positions herself on Conner who is seated on the toilet lid. She is on her knees. "Suck it for me." Conner moans feeling the heat from Kira's mouth. She takes his throbbing 11 inch cock into her mouth. "UUUUUUHHHH." Conner groaned as Kira deep throats his hard member. She begins to play with his balls causing him more pleasure.

Just as Conner said, his mother continued cooking. She was making spaghetti and meatballs from scratch. She hadn't noticed that the kids weren't in the living room but the bathroom. She turned on the small radio while continuing to cook and began to hum along with the song on the radio just like Conner predicted.

Meanwhile, Kira continued to bop her head up and down on the shaft of Conner's hard cock. Conner moans moving his hips fucking her mouth. She had to smirk remembering what Conner said about his mother's routine in the kitchen. He had been dead on.

"I'm gonna shoot my load." Conner says as his balls swell. Kira locks her mouth around his base of his cock and holding her position. "UUUUUHHHH. Fuck." Conner groans as he cums in her mouth. Kira lets the cum seep out of her mouth down her chin. "Wow. That was amazing."

"Yes it was. Now it's time you got me off." Kira said as she positioned herself on the toilet seat and separated her legs. Conner got down on his knees and placed his face at the base of cunt. He slid his tongue across her libia. "UUUUHHHH." Kira moans as Conner wets her cunt. Conner inserts a finger in her walls. He uses his other hand to fondle her breasts. "UUUUUHHHHH YYYYYEEEESSSSS." Conner continues his masterful job at pussy eating. He then inserts another digit into her cunt causing Kira more pleasure. Her groans grew louder every time Conner would suck her libia. "UUUUUHHHHH GGGGOOOOODDDDDDD YYYYYYEEEEESSSS. Conner that's it." She moans. Her fluids seeping down his lips. Conner's prick begins to harden all over again. "I'm cumming." She moans as her climax approaches. She shuts her eyes and fills Conner's waiting mouth with her juices. The orgasmic wave is too much for Kira. Conner pulls his head back with Kira's cent lingering.

"Damn, you're cum flows like a river." Conner commented while his cock is hard again.

"Well you did such a good job getting me off." Kira said smiling standing up from the toilet seat. Conner lifted her onto the sink while separating her legs.

"Are you ready for round two?" Conner asked.

"Go for it." Kira said completely turned on by fucking in the bathroom of his parents' house. Conner enters her cunt with a forceful thrust. Kira moans as her pussy is still slick from her first orgasm. Conner begins to work his hips moving his prick in and out. Kira is almost screaming in pleasure as his eleven inch monster plows her walls open. Conner groans as his balls slap her ass hard. The smell of sex in the air of the bathroom. Their moans would've been heard by Mrs. McKnight if she hadn't turned on the radio. "OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHH FFFFFUUUUCCCCCKKKKK MMMMEEEE CCCCCOOONNNNNEEEERRR." She groans.

"SSSSSHHHHHIIIIITTTTT. You feel so good Kira." Conner moans. He leans into her and kisses her lips. Both swap cents tasting each other.

"I'm almost there." She moans. Conner's pace quickens as his balls swell up. "UUUHHH."

"YYYYEEEEAAAAHHHHH." Conner groans. His pole is slick with Kira's juices. He thrusts deeper and deeper in her.

"UUUUUUUHHHHHHHHH." Kira moans as she climaxes on Conner's thick pole. Conner continues as he's about to climax in her. He pulls himself out of her not wanting to impregnate Kira. He shoots his load on her face. Some of his cum gets on her tits. He opens his eyes. Kira is covered in his seamen.

Mrs. McKnight turned the radio down to check on Conner and Kira. She enters the living room to find them sitting on the couch together close while studying. She had no idea what those two had been up to in the bathroom. The hot fuck fest that went on right under nose and she had no idea. Both were completely dressed again as if nothing had happened.

"Hey you two." Mrs. McKnight said as Conner and Kira looked up from their book pretending to be into their studies. "Dinner's ready."

"Yum." Conner said as he and Kira stood up then headed into the kitchen.

"MMMM. Dinner smells good Mrs. McKnight." Kira said as Conner watched her smirking. "What are we having?"

"Spaghetti and meatballs." Mrs. McKnight said as she continued to fix three plates filled with food. Conner smirked at Kira with Mrs. McKnight's back turned.

"I told you." Conner whispered.

"Next time, we fuck in your room." Kira whispered back to him.

The end!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
